Open your eyes
by kepc
Summary: A one shot. With the break down of Dave's car the crew doesn't make it to the Bachelor and Spinsters Ball but have fun anyway.


Kate happily sits chatting to Dave while Jodi, Stevie and Alex dance around in the paddock.

Their bachelor and spinster ball an impossibility with Dave's car having broken down.

"Another beer?" Jodi asks stopping for a moment to ask the question.

"Yes thanks Jodi." Stevie replies.

"Yep me to thanks Jodes." Alex calls as she moves off.

…

"How's your face it looks sore?" Stevie asks Alex.

He smiles at her and answers with a question. "Its ok I suppose. It feels a bit swollen though. Is it?"

Stepping forward she lifts her hand to inspect his face in the half light.

"It's swollen there and there." She offers still looking at his face.

"Lovely." He states.

Raising an eyebrow she looks at him.

His eyes are not looking at her face but lower.

She waits.

…..

His smile widens as he thoroughly enjoys her cleavage unaware of her discovery.

"So what do you think I should do about that?" He asks.

"Oh I don't know depends on how cold your hands are."

She almost laughs as his grin widens even more.

"Yeah I could but that could be painful." He offers as he looks up.

"I agree it could be extremely painful." She growls as she flicks him in the chest.

He laughs.

She grins at him.

Jodi returns with three beers.

…..

"What's going on over there?" Alex asks Jodi.

Turning back before handing out the beers she replies. "Kate likes him I think."

"He's a bit old for her. " Alex suggests.

"Ahh I don't know Alex she's very mature." Jodi retorts.

"Good on her I reckon there's no harm in trying." Stevie quips before taking a sip of her beer.

…

The music changes and Nick says. "Could I have this dance?"

Tess grins and responds. "I thought you'd never ask."

Holding up his hand she takes it as he leads her into the lights of the car.

…..

"Stevie look!" Jodi exclaims quietly.

"Oh at last." Stevie says smiling sweetly at her friend.

Alex looks too.

"About time." Alex states.

"Yeah." Stevie agrees smiling.

….

"Wanna dance Stevie?" Alex asks.

"I thought that's what we were already doing." Stevie replies.

Taking the beer from her hand he passes them to Jodi.

"No I meant with me." He says placing his hand on her hip.

Stevie looks a little uncomfortable but takes his offered hand and rests the other one on his chest.

Slowly he moves her around and she follows as best she can.

….

"Nick look." Tess whispers.

Nick looks across to the other dancing couple.

"He looks happy." Tess remarks.

"She looks uncomfortable." Nick replies.

….

Tess and Nick watch as Alex says something to Stevie and she looks up at him.

The two gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before Alex leans down and kisses her.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that!" Nick exclaims.

"Neither was she!" Tess comments as Stevie drops her arms and strides away from Alex.

Alex looks around to see if anyone else was watching.

Tess and Nick have already looked away.

Running his hand across his head Alex stands for a moment before slowly walking over to Kate's car to apologize to Stevie.

…

"Stevie?" Alex call as he nears the car.

"Go away Alex." She snaps.

"Talk to me please." He begs.

She stands and pointing back to where they were previously dancing growls. "What in the hell was that?"

"Dancing and a sweet kiss." He answers smiling at her.

"You crossed a line Alex." She retorts.

"You didn't like it?" He asks.

She glares at him momentarily before answering. "That's not the point. "

….

"I like you Stevie." He comments.

"Well we're friends." She answers.

"No not like that."

Her face blushes.

"Can I do it again?" He pleads.

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a proper answer Stevie."

"Well it's all you're going to get."

"Open your eyes."

"To what?"

"Me Stevie."

She looks at him.

…..

His eyes twinkle and the corner of his mouth curls up as he smiles down at her.

Her eyes look at his lips then back to his eyes as he steps closer.

His hands feel the silky fabric of her dress.

"I love this dress on you Stevie." He whispers before he kisses her again.

For a moment she doesn't move.

He's in the kiss alone.

….

But then it happens.

Her arms embrace him.

He pulls her close.

The small crowd watch in the distance.

….

"Oh at last." Jodi chuckles.

"About time she opened her eyes." Nick remarks.

"Yeah." Tess answers smiling beside him.

"Another slow dance Jodi." Nick orders.

"I'm onto it." Jodi replies rushing over to the radio.

….


End file.
